


Raise your Glass

by AgentOfShip



Series: CEO Fitz [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Leo Fitz, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Glasses, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Fitz has been keeping a secret from Jemma and when she finds out, nothing will be able to stop her, even the risk of missing her plane.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: CEO Fitz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074164
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Raise your Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuziuchna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuziuchna/gifts).



> A very merry Christmas to the lovely Zuza <3 Beta'd by the wonderful LibbyWeasley :)

"Fitz, are you ready? We have to leave for the airport in five minutes!"

Fitz startled as she pushed her heavy suitcase through the door and closed it behind her. His assistant had learned not to bother announcing her any longer and his door was never locked, except sometimes when she was in there with him. They'd tried to keep their relationship a secret for a time until they'd decided what it really was. They had always spent a lot of time together as best friends anyway but it hadn't really taken long to decide that it was very serious, forever kind of serious. And with the rumors that had started spreading, they had decided to make it official before it got out the wrong way. It had taken a little adjustment at work. They'd signed an agreement with HR stating that it wouldn't affect their work relationship and that Jemma would never be favored because of it. Not that she needed any favors anyway.

But now they were going home for the holidays together and she wouldn't let Fitz's tendency to get lost in work put their holidays at risk.

"Jemma, we don't have to leave in five minutes, our plane is in five hours."

"Four hours and forty-five minutes and it's the 22nd of December in New York. There are too many variables and we can never be too careful. I want us to have a perfect holiday, to have fun and relax and it starts with not missing the plane so we can be in London in eleven hours as planned."

"Right…so the fun and relaxation starts in eleven hours and not a minute sooner, yeah?"

Jemma rolled her eyes and ignored his growing grin. "What if there's traffic?"

"We'll take the helicopter."

She huffed as she came to lean against the side of the desk.

"Your mum's picking us up at the airport. I don't want to make a bad first impression by being late."

"Ooooh, so that's why you're acting crazy today." He shook his head fondly as he stood up and came to stand in front of her, sliding his arms around her waist. 

Jemma wanted to protest —she wasn't acting crazy, just prudent— but his embrace had a calming effect on her she couldn't deny. Plus, he looked really good today and it was distracting. Not that he didn't always but he wore the tweed three piece suit that made him look like a sexy English literature professor. Apparently, he wanted to look like a good boy for his mum and Jemma had nothing to say against that.

"You can never make a bad first impression because you're Jemma Simmons and you're always more than prepared but also, obviously, because you've met my mum multiple times since university."

Jemma pouted. She hated when he was more reasonable than she was.

"But it's the first time since we've gotten together. What if she thinks you can do better? What if she thinks I'm a gold digger and I only seduced you once you got rich?"

"Oh...I hadn't thought of that. Maybe _you are_ a gold digger. After all you're the one who seduced me while I was innocently trying to do my job."

Jemma swatted his arm and tried to push him away but he laughed and just wound his arms around her more tightly. "Mum loves you, always has, always will. All she said when I told her about us was about time and that she hoped I was treating you right because money isn't everything to make a woman happy."

Jemma relaxed into his embrace. That did sound like something Lorna Fitz would say.

"You're treating me very right. But what you're telling me is that you're the one who should be afraid of her?"

"Always."

Jemma sighed happily and wrapped her arms around his neck to press her lips to his. As she pressed closer, she felt something in his pocket.

"What's that?" she asked as she let her hand slide down his back to his side.

"I'm just happy to see you," he said against her lips before capturing them again and she giggled into the kiss before breaking apart.

"Oh no, trust me I would know if it was _that_. It feels like..."

"No don't touch that, it's a..."

"...glasses?" she said as she finally pulled them from his pocket.

"...secret," he finished with a sigh.

She frowned. Why on Earth would he hide them from her?

"You have secret glasses? Are you reverse Superman?"

Fitz rolled his eyes and grabbed the offending item from her hand.

"The eye doctor said I needed them last month but they make me look like a nerd or an old professor or something. I mean even more than usual, and I didn't want you to see them."

"Oh Fitz," she let out, feeling herself falling even more in love with this silly, silly man. She'd always known about his insecurities and she wished he didn't have so many because he was the best man she knew but there was also something kind of sweet, although absolutely ridiculous, about him worrying about something like that. Especially with her. To think they'd spent all these years together and he didn't know how she felt about glasses.

"I don't know what's more silly between thinking you wearing glasses or anything else would change a single thing about how I feel about you or the fact that, after all these years," she said, taking the glasses back from him and unfolding the branches. "You still don't know how I feel about attractive men in nice suits and glasses."

She put them on his nose, adjusted them behind his ears and gently pushed him away to take a better look at him. A fire started almost instantly in her belly. The three piece suit and now this? Whoever helped him choose those specific frames deserved a big raise. The blueish grey highlighted the blue of his irises and the shape brought out the line of his jaw. It didn't make him look like a nerd in her opinion. Not at all. With this suit and now the glasses, it made him look like an even sexier professor or just the big shot CEO that he was. Or maybe both. Like a genius CEO giving engineering classes at a community college out of charity. She bet Fitz would love the idea too. He was so good at explaining complicated concepts and making them understandable. She loved him so much and she wanted him badly now.

She bit her lip as her eyes focused back on his face. Fitz's eyes widened as they darkened. He might be silly enough to hide his glasses from her for weeks but he knew how to recognize it when she had her mind set on something. And right now, that something was him. 

She pushed him back and turned him around before pushing him to sit on his desk chair.

"Jemma?"

"Lock the door," she said as she started on the buttons of her blouse. She might have won her over a long time ago but there was still no way she was going to meet Fitz's mum with a crinkled, sweat soaked blouse. And she was planning on sweating.

He reached for the remote in his desk drawer but didn't use it just yet, instead looking up at her with an indecent grin. "What about traffic and not being late at the airport?"

"Get your hands to work along with your eyes and we'll even have time to spare."

"What if I'm not in the mood? What if I have very important CEO things to do instead?" he said, adjusting his glasses over his nose as he raked his eyes over her body while she undid the button of her slacks and pushed them down her hips.

"Things to do? Like your head of biochemistry before she files a complaint against you?"

Fitz pretended to be shocked but couldn't completely hide his grin. Or the bulge forming in his trousers.

"On what grounds?"

"Emotional distress from hiding capital information from your girlfriend."

"I don't think hiding how incredibly attractive I look in those glasses qualifies as emotional distress."

She loved him dearly for sometimes being so oblivious about how attractive he was, even with all the magazine covers presenting him as the young, Scottish Tony Stark, but she loved it even more when she managed to make him see it and he turned all cocky and confident. Because it never failed to make her want to rip his clothes off and at the same time, it made her all warm inside because he deserved the world. And that included being proud of himself.

"Cheeky," she said as she stepped in between his legs. His hands slid up her bare legs, covering her skin in goosebumps, before closing around her bum and squeezing with a satisfied groan.

"You're one to talk."

Jemma let out a throaty chuckle. After six months, she was amazed by how much she always wanted him, and by how surprised Fitz was that she did. Which she had trouble understanding really. Because why wouldn't she want him when he looked like he did and did what he did? Jemma loved everything about their sex life. Loved when he woke her up with kisses down her neck and it turned to sleepy sex, loved when they made sweet love at night, loved that all she had to do was send him a lingerie picture for him to run home and press her against the nearest wall to make her scream with pleasure. But these stolen moments in his office still felt a little special. Because that was how it had started between them and because with that too, they were perfectly compatible. She loved the danger, he loved the slight exhibitionism even if his office being in the thirty sixth floor, only birds could see them through the window. Seeing him in his CEO role turned her on more than she could explain and Fitz loved to do what she told him, even when she told him to take control.

But this time, it was professor CEO she wanted and she was perfectly fine with keeping control. 

She stepped back to let him bring his legs together and sat on his lap facing him with a knee on each side of his hips. Bless this ridiculously large chair that interior designer had insisted he get when he had rearranged Fitz's office.

She moaned against his lips as he pulled her against his erection. "Looks like you're in the mood after all," she breathed out as she rocked her hips. 

"You have strong arguments." He punctuated his words with another squeeze of her bum before sliding his hands up to palm her breasts with a groan. Pulling down the cups of her plain black bra, he leaned forward to capture one nipple as he teased the other with his clever fingers. 

"You make a good point yourself," she said, sliding her hands into his hair, holding on to him for balance as she started rocking her hips again, desperately needing the friction. Jemma would have stayed like that for hours as he worshipped her breasts while making the most delighted noises but as much as she wanted him, she couldn't ignore the little voice in her head telling her they were going to be late. 

Pulling on his tie to make him look up at her, she couldn't help smiling at how his glasses had fogged up. He still looked delicious though, just much naughtier. 

"Fitz," she whispered against his lips. "Lock the door now. I need to come quickly and I won't be quiet about it." 

Fitz groaned, his hands squeezing her flesh as his hips stuttered. Fitz loved a challenge and he couldn't resist when she was ordering him around. "God Jemma, you're so…" He reached for the remote and Jemma heard the distinctive clicks and discreet hum that indicated the door was locked and the room soundproof. 

"Good boy." He pulled her close once more, grinding up against her core and she let out a throaty chuckle. "If you want this to go further, you're going to have to let me stand up for a second."

"Who said I needed to be inside you to make you come?" 

"Fitz, I don't think we have time for—" She cut herself off with a moan as Fitz slipped a hand between her legs and under her knickers. He found her clit as easily as he always did and started pressing tight little circles, making pleasure spread out to all her nerve endings instantly. 

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" he said against the skin of her neck, tone smug and accent thick as ever.

"This is… lovely but I-I…want you inside— Oh!" Fitz pressed two fingers inside her and she stopped trying to protest and keep control. It was too good, she just needed to come right now and she trusted Fitz with it entirely. Trailing his kisses down to her collarbone and her chest, he reattached his lips to her nipple, sucking on it eagerly. 

Jemma let her head fall back, losing herself in the sensations. Of his hand holding on to her hip tightly, on his hungry lips on her chest and his delicate fingers hitting all the right spots as he worked them inside her. Her orgasm was building already, her muscles tensing around him, and the volume of her moans as well. It was at the same time exciting to know they were in his office and there might be someone on the other side of the door, and reassuring knowing she could scream her pleasure at the top of her lungs and no one would be the wiser unless she let her disheveled look or flushed cheeks betray her. (It had happened once but Jemma had reasoned that it was well past normal working hours and they were allowed to do whatever they pleased during their dinner break) 

Fitz brought his thumb to her clit and Jemma gasped as tingles started in her toes, the sensation bringing her right to the edge. Her hips stuttered and Fitz squeezed her arse to encourage the movement.

"Come on Jem, scream for me." 

She held onto his shoulders as she started riding his fingers and within seconds her orgasm crashed over her. The pleasure came in wave after wave as he kept working his fingers inside her and she couldn't do more than whimper as her breath caught at the intensity of it. She had spent the day making mental lists of things not to forget, things to do, things to absolutely not do when they would be greeted by Fitz's mum at the airport, but crazy, dirty sex had not been on the schedule. Which was probably what made it so good. Plus, it was scientifically proven that good sex helped with nerves and stress and she had plenty of that.

Finally, the pleasure receded and she looked down at Fitz, her lips pulling into a wide smile. His glasses were still a little fogged up but even after such a fantastic orgasm, seeing him like this sent a shiver of lust through her body. She cupped his cheek and brought his lips to hers for a lazy, languorous kiss. She shifted on his lap as he took his hand away from her and moaned as she felt his cock against her pussy instead, still very hard. 

"More," she mumbled against his lips before reluctantly moving away and putting her feet back on the ground. 

"But we're gonna be late," Fitz said. His tone was teasing but there was no hiding the shaking in his voice. 

Jemma bit her lip as she pushed her soaked knickers down her legs —good thing she had a suitcase full of clothes right here. With his half untucked shirt, his wonky tie and messy hair, he looked like a debauched professor now, a professor who looked at her with adoration in his eyes. She wanted him just as pleased and content as she was now. And she wouldn't mind hearing him cry out her name in the throes of pleasure as well. 

"You're filthy rich, Fitz," she said as she bent over and made quick work of his belt and trousers before pulling them down his legs along with his pants. "You _can_ use the helicopter if you want." 

Fitz laughed as she straddled his thighs once more. "It's meant for emergencies only." 

She lifted her hips and placed his cock right at her entrance. 

"Well, I'm a doctor and I declare your erection a medical emergency that can only be dealt with by—"

"But you're not a _medical_ doctor so I don't think— Oh!"

She descended on him, enjoying the feel of him stretching her walls just right for a moment before lifting her hips and starting to move. Fitz held on to her hips as he buried his face between her breasts once more. The plastic of his glasses was kind of digging into her skin but he looked too good with them to make him take them off. 

With her previous orgasm still making her skin tingle all over, it wasn't long until a new one started building in her core and she picked up her pace. That made Fitz groan and his hold on her hips tightened as he started pulling her down on him harder and harder.

"God Jemma, you feel so…" She grabbed his tie and pulled his lips to her in a messy kiss, moaning as the pleasure continued to grow every time she fell back on him. "I'm close," he mumbled against her lips as his hips pushed up to meet hers.

"Me too." She bit his lip teasingly. "Come on, come for me professor Fitz." 

"What? What did you—" She bit his lip again and Fitz groaned as he captured her lips again. He pushed his hips even higher and he brought her down on him hard and after only a few seconds, he cried out his pleasure against her lips. His orgasm triggered hers and she lifted her hips a few more times to chase all the remnants of pleasure for them both before falling back down into his open arms, both of them panting and giggling in disbelief. He wrapped her in his embrace as her skin quickly started to cool down and her breath evened out. 

"Did you call me professor?" he asked after a minute and Jemma chuckled. 

She pressed a few kisses to his cheek before moving back to look at him. 

"You look like a sexy professor with those glasses and the tweed suit." 

Fitz raised his eyebrows. 

"I have an idea that I need to talk to you about by the way, but that will have to wait until we're on our way to the airport."

Fitz pouted slightly as she put her boobs back in her bra before looking up into her face. "Is this really something we want to discuss within hearing distance of my chauffeur?" 

Jemma shook her head in amusement. "I'm sure he’s heard worse but it's not what you're thinking —although I would be open to discussion about _this_. No it's more of a work thing really." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah I think you'll like it." 

"Alright." Fitz ran his hands up and down her cold back a few times before letting her stand up. He had a wicked little grin on his face when she met his eyes after bending over to get her knickers. "So the fun did begin soon after all." 

She laughed as she shook her head. "Well, I remembered that, technically, we're on holidays as soon as work is over so… But trust me, this is only the beginning." 

Jemma had a whole list of things for them to do during these holidays, exhibits to see in London and Glasgow, restaurants to go to and even a few hikes she had marked down in one of the many guidebooks she had downloaded on her tablet. And deep down, she knew that they wouldn't do half of it and stay in bed instead, using the weather or something just as silly as an excuse. Back when they were just friends, she would have used every stratagem in the book to get him out and about but now, as a couple, that sounded like the perfect holiday.


End file.
